


Illustrations for The Tsar's Hat

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Historical, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: A long-overdue present for Sonnet23"The Tsar's Hat" will always be a special fanfic for me <3This is a bunch of illustrations for it.It is a story about one unexpected meeting of Aziraphale and Crowley in XVI century Russia and what sort of adventure they got themselves into there :)Please give it a try if you like historical adventures, kind and light humour and a certain pair of occult/ethereal beings :) <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. for Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnet23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tsar's Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275855) by [Sonnet23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23). 




	2. for Chapter 3




	3. for Chapter 5




	4. for Chapter 6




	5. Epilogue




End file.
